


For Whom the School Bell Tolls

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt author’s choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom the School Bell Tolls

“Who do you think will get suspended next?” Duo’s tone held languid curiosity, but lacked any real concern. With his right hand he twirled an electric blue pencil through his fingers working it from thumb to pinkie then back again. It was his personal version of a fidget, something to keep his body active so his mind could focus.

Heero shrugged and moved a little further down the brick wall he was leaning against. The sun was now directly overhead and he had been chasing what little shade could found at midday in the end of May since they had left the cafeteria. “Thompson? Or maybe Stevens? Jenkins is probably on the list too. It is a matter of who gets caught breaking the rules first.”

“Stevens. She’s had balls on for him since he did that impression at lunch. I bet she’s been counting down the days until she could kick him out for the rest of the year.” Trowa didn’t bother to open his eyes or look up from where he was sprawled out in the grass his face upturned to the sun. He and Quatre lay side by soaking up the warmth like twin lizards basking on a rock.

Quatre choked and reached over to punch his friend on the shoulder. “Trowa! If Miss. Lancing hears you you’ll get a referral for language. You know she hates profanity.” Anxiously he looked around sure the woman must be standing right behind them waiting to pounce.

Trowa cracked one eye open and smiled. “Don’t worry; I’m not going to be the next one on the chopping block. Dr. Greene loves me now that I’m going to state with gymnastics. I make the school look good. The most she’ll do is call home and tell Cathy. You know she’s given up on trying to get me to clean up my mouth.”

“That’s probably for the best as it was a wasted effort. Or so I’ve heard.” Wufei shifted his gaze from Trowa back to Quatre and let it linger there, amused at the bloom of color across Quatre’s pale cheeks. “You know, Barton, profanity shows a lack of education and good breeding.”

“You know, Chang, I don’t really give a fuck.” Trowa rolled his head to the side, smiling as he flipped Wufei off. “I’ve got all the good breeding I need.” Trowa’s eyes shifted quickly to Quatre then back to Wufei.

“Aw that is so sweet.” Duo made a gagging noise to follow up his words just in case anyone had missed the sarcasm in them. “You’re like beauty and beast.”

Wufei snorted. “Romeo and Juliet is more fitting.”

“Stevens.” Heero pointed across the field to where the principal and assistant principal were in a heated conversation with a slight, angry looking boy. “It’s going to be Stevens. Ms. Phillips just caught him shoving Jacob Meyers.”

“Yeah.” Duo nodded in agreement as the boy stomped off toward the building with both women trailing behind him. “So who do you think will be next?”


End file.
